


The Danny Phantom Prison AU that no one asked for

by EtherealKnight21



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Walker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arousal, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bullet is actually pals with Walker, Clockwork is best dad, Corrupt Warden, Corrupt guards, Daddy Kink, Danny is 15 in this story, Danny is Walker's favorite Prison Bitch, Danny is always Bottom, Danny's True bondmate is Walker, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Walker's bitch, Food Kink, Handcuffs, Heavy Angst, Heavy Petting, Hitman Bullet, Human Walker, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, M/M, Maddie Bashing, Manhandling, Nurse Clockwork, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Danny, Oral Sex, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Poor Danny, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prison Bitch Danny, Prison Sex, Public Claiming, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Bashing, Sensuality, Seriously why do I have so many Tags?, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Soul Bond, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, The villians get their deserts, They are in the same boat, Touch-Starved, Touching, Tucker Bashing, Ulterior Motives, Underage - Freeform, Unwanted Advances, Walker also tops from bottom, Walker and Danny are Roommates from the start, Walker and Danny will get their Happy ending at the end, Walker is Prison daddy, Walker is also falsely accused like danny, Walker is around his mid 40s to late 50's, Walker is not the Warden in this story he is the prisoner, Walker looks after his boy very much, Wall Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, everyone is human, human Danny, unwanted flirting, why do I have so many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealKnight21/pseuds/EtherealKnight21
Summary: Danny is falsely accused of the murder of Jack Fenton and Jazz Fenton and is send to Prison by Politician Vlad Masters. Prison Warden Amorpho who works with Vlad makes sure Danny's life is a living hell. With being betrayed by everyone he knows and in the worst prison in the whole wide world with a very notorious reputation for all the worst of the worst go in there, Danny starts to Despair into depression till one day a fellow prisoner lends out a hand to him, but for a price, he must do everything he says, in return he provides protection from other prisoners that intend to take away what belongs to him. Prison and Human AU + Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse including soulbound/soulmate elements





	The Danny Phantom Prison AU that no one asked for

**Author's Note:**

> I notice the lacking of Walker/Danny fics on this site and on fanfiction.net, so I randomly came up with the plot and this happens. If anyone is willing to write this story from start to finish feel free to do it. I honestly haven't watched the show for a very long time and I get too lazy to have time to watch the whole series from start to finish. If I had, I would have honestly written a lot of this Pairing including Walker/Male OCs. Anyways hopes anyone finds the idea of this kind of story interesting.
> 
> Link to my FF.NET profile: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4163012/

Danny's POV

Danny Fenton, you are sentenced to prison for the murder of Jack Fenton and Jazz Fenton, you are now sentenced to life imprisonment

"MURDERER!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"

"YOU KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVED!"

"I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!"

"I always knew you were nothing but trouble Fenton."

Why... why did this happen to me... why...

Why did it all come to this... how did all of this happened...

I would never kill Dad nor would I kill Jazz of all people...

But no one believed me... not even my own Mother believed me...


End file.
